Mitran Cultist
Though the power of Mitra and her devotees grows by the day, she is still unable to gift her followers with the powers befitting a full-fledged cleric. However, using an innate talent for spellcasting and a bit of trickery, her followers have learned to replicate many of the abilities that clerics of other faiths display. Requirements: Alignment: Any non-Lawful. Feats: Iron Will, False Casting Skills: Bluff 5 ranks, Knowledge (planes) 4 ranks, Spellcraft 3 ranks Special: Must undergo a ritual to prove devotion to Mitra. Cannot have the Channel Energy class feature. A Cleric who takes levels in Mitran Cultist becomes an Ex-Cleric, as per the established rules. Abilities: Subsumed (Ex): When a devotee of Mitra dies, their Goddess transports their soul to what they refer to as the Still Plane, a utopic land of ideal forms and perfect knowledge. Any character attempting to resurrect a slain Mitran Cultist must succeed at a caster level check equal to 10 + the Priest’s level or the spell fails. That character cannot attempt to resurrect the Mitran Cultist again until the following day. Devotion (Ex): In order to maintain the abilities gained from this prestige class, a Mitran Cultist must indulge in a daily devotional ritual to Mitra in which they shed a small amount of blood and say a brief prayer. If the Cultist’s other class is a spellcaster, this ritual may be integrated into their daily spell preparation (such as praying to a deity, meditating, or studying a spellbook). First Revelation (Su): At 1st level, a Mitran Cultist who is also a spellcaster adds both bless and cure light wounds to one of their spell lists, but treats them as if they were 2nd-level spells. If they are a spontaneous caster, the spells are also added to their list of spells known. If bless and/or cure light wounds were already present on their spell list, this ability has no effect. If the Mitran Cultist is not a spellcaster, they instead gain bless and cure light wounds as spell-like abilities, usable once per day each. In addition, whenever a Mitran Cultist uses False Casting to cast a 0- or 1st-level spell on the cleric spell list, they receive a +10 circumstance bonus on any opposed Bluff check made when casting the spell. Gnosis (Su): At 2nd level, three times per day as a standard action, a Mitran Cultist may allow their Goddess to briefly gift their soul with the knowledge of the Still Plane. They immediately Channel Positive Energy, as per the Cleric’s class feature, healing 1d6 hit points, plus an additional 1d6 for every second Mitran Cultist level gained beyond 2nd. Additionally, at 5th level, for a number of rounds equal to their Cultist level, they gain +3 to a single ability score, +5 on all Knowledge and Craft checks, and a +4 bonus on all saving throws against mind-affecting effects. After using this ability, the Cultist is staggered for 1d3 rounds. Second Revelation (Su): At 5th level, a Mitran Cultist gains access to one of the following domains: Chaos, Charm, Liberation. Similar to an Inquisitor, they do not gain the domain’s bonus spells. Favor of the Goddess (Sp): At 7th level, a Mitran Cultist may cast tongues and commune once per day each as a spell-like ability, using their Mitran Cultist level as their caster level. Third Revelation (Su): At 9th level, a Mitran Cultist who is also a spellcaster adds cure moderate wounds and spiritual weapon to one of their arcane spell lists, but treats them as if they were 3rd-level spells. If they are a spontaneous caster, the spells are also added to their list of spells known. If cure moderate wounds and/or spiritual weapon are already present on the Cultist’s spell list, this ability has no effect. If the Cultist is not a spellcaster, this ability has no effect. Ascension (Su): When a Mitran Cultist reaches 10th level, they embrace a small part of their inherent divinity, and can temporarily elevate their consciousness partially to the Still Plane. In this elevated state, they behave as if under the spell gaseous form, but they may cast spells as if they were prepared with the metamagic feat Silent Spell. They can remain in this form for a number of minutes per day equal to 1/2 their caster level; this duration does not need to be consecutive, but it must be used in 1 minute increments. Returning to their normal form is a free action. Category:OOC Information Category:Prestige Classes Category:House Rules